Pretty Little Mistake
by AloneAtLast95
Summary: SasukeXSakura. New girl moves to Konoha with her father in hopes of escaping her past. Mostly OOC's. AU. Rated M just incase for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone.  
As some of you may know I've attempted writing this story two times already throughout my senior years which didn't work out because of the amount of work I had to work on but here is my third attempt which I'm hoping will be better than before.

Disclaimer – I don't own any of the Naruto characters or songs mentioned in this story.

* * *

She was just staring at herself in her mirror from the edge of her bed where she had been laying for the past half hour not wishing to get out of bed until it was absolutely necessary. In this short period of time she had already scanned over her body at least one hundred times pinpointing and criticizing everything about herself that seems to have flaws, just like they had. She had noticed one thing that had stood out to her most during this, it was that her hair wasn't it's bright, beautiful, silky self anymore. Maybe things will be different for her now, now that she wasn't around people who would constantly pick on her for being different, she sees opportunity to grow in this new place. When her father told her to pack her things and that they were leaving Kirigakura forever she couldn't have been happier. She didn't even care where it was that they were leaving to; all that mattered was that she was away and safe from her tormentors.

**Do you feel like a man when you push her around? Do you feel better now, she falls to the ground. **

The alarm on her phone screeched out at her from underneath her pillow where she had placed it the night before to assure that she would be awake in time to be ready for her first day of hell, or as others would say school. As she rolled off the bed in a not-so-ladylike fashion she heard a knock coming from her door.

'Sakura, if you aren't down stairs in the next half hour you're walking to the train station yourself and not getting a lift.' called the ever so familiar voice of her father.

'Okay daddy, I won't be long.' This was the only thing that had to be said to have him satisfied.

All while this was happening Sakura had made her way over to her wardrobe and started searching through all of her clothing trying to find the most perfect outfit for her first day of school. After searching for a good five minutes she finally found an outfit that she would wear which consisted of, a pair of black shorts that came up to her mid-thigh, a pale pink shirt that had the word 'cherry' written across it and a maroon hoodie zip-up jacket. She looked at the time that she had remaining until her father left without her, a gasp left her lips when she realized she only had about twenty-five minutes to be showered and dressed with her make-up and hair done. She rushed off to her own en-suite bathroom to have a shower whilst in the shower she took time to think about how her new life in Konoha will be. Once she felt that she had washed away the disgust that she had been feeling towards herself from the morning she shut off the hot water and just stood under the shower head until all that was flowing out was cold water that felt as though it was piercing her skin with every drop that landed on her. This was something that she had done ever since she could remember. After a few seconds of being under the stream of water she also shut off the cold water and climbed out of the shower.

After she had brushed her hair, and made it back into her bedroom and had gotten dressed she looked at herself again in her mirror, something just wasn't sitting right with her. She slowly scanned herself slowly taking in the image of herself her hair was sitting considerably nice, her make-up was minimal, her shirts sat very nicely and didn't show off too much skin, and that's when she got to it, the problem. Her legs. She looked at them and frowned, she frowned because of the large black and blue bruised and the multiple cigarette burns that were there, she couldn't go to school on her first day with those showing for the world to see. In a last minute attempt to keep her outfit to what she had originally planned she rummaged through her drawers looking for her pair of knee high black socks which luckily weren't that difficult to find in the end.

As she was hopping down the flight of stairs that lead to the kitchen and dining room she began yelling out to her father that she was ready and how sorry she was but to her shock he had already left. As she made her way into the kitchen she picked up her school back pack that felt as though it had already been packed and found a note on the bench that was from her father that read.

_"Sorry sweetie, I've already left. Work has called me in early to help investigate a local kidnapping. I'll see you tonight have a great first day at school. –Love Daddy.  
P.S. I packed you a sandwich for lunch and left you $10."_

She let out a slight sigh as she finished reading the note, "Looks like I'm walking to the train station, better get going now so I don't miss it." She mumbled to herself as she was walking towards the front door where she slipped on a pair of black converse and made her way out of the door on her way to school.

* * *

**Still got a feeling you are my passion, you are the one for me.**

A Raven hair teen rolled over to face his alarm that was ringing by the side of his bed, a disgusted look appeared on his face when he realized the time that was being displayed and the song that was being played. It was obvious to him about who was the culprit for this but he also knew that when his brother did this he wasn't stupid enough to be in the house when it happened, knowing him he would have been long gone by now, probably along with his annoy friends off getting high or having sex or something. It disgusted him really how much they did this and how carefree he was about the whole thing. He was almost sure that he didn't get any effect from smoking anymore because of how much he had done it. He rolled back over in hopes of getting some more sleep before he had to be up to get ready for school but his hopes were shut down after a few long minutes. This is when he decided that he would get up and start preparing for school.

As he strolled down the hallway to the kitchen he realized that if his brother had already left he needed to find an alternative way to school which will probably involve catching the train to school. Sasuke was quite pissed off in that moment; his brother knew how he hated catching the train with all the guys. He didn't have a problem with them; it was more the fact that they're annoying and immature most of the time or just downright boring. "Fuck it, I'll just have to contact one of them and deal with it for today." He thought as he was walking back to his room to find his phone and to have a shower.

After a short about of time deciding what to wear he picked out a dark blue pair of jeans and a black shirt with white geometric patterns on it. **Let the bodies hit the floor, let the bodies hit the floor. Let the bodies hit the... Flooooooooorr. **Just as he was climbing out of the shower he started getting a phone call through, he looked at the caller id and realized it was one of his closest friends, Naruto.  
"What do you want?" Was the only thing that he said as he answered the phone.

"Sasuke, dude, I was just calling to ask you if you were walking today because Itachi is due for one of his mornings of running away with the car. So if you want I'll pick up all the guys and we'll drop by your place on the way to the train station." Naruto said with an all too enthusiastic voice.

"Naruto I don't give a fu-" Sasuke started to say as he was cut off suddenly by Naruto

"Look dude! I gotta go, looks like we got some fresh meat coming to school today." And with a click that was it and Naruto had hung up on him.

Sasuke made his way back to the kitchen in hopes of finding something to eat before anyone had the chance to show up and interrupt his morning anymore. To his dismay he couldn't find anything that he'd consider having for breakfast so it looked like he was going without breakfast until his parents get the time to get up to the store to get some more food. He decided that since there wasn't anything else to do considering he had packed his bag the night before so he just chose to sit down in the living room and watch a little TV before leaving.

He waited a good twenty minutes until there was the ring at the bell that he had been expecting, so he got up and turned off the television before walking to the door to be greeted by his friends and by a girl, a girl that he felt would fascinate him to no ends. A girl with the most beautiful bright pink hair.

* * *

Okay guys, here it is.  
If I mess this up a third time I just won't bother continuing writing it because I don't want to waste time.

Songs in order of appearance.  
Face down – Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
My Passion – Akcent  
Bodies – Drowning Pool


	2. Chapter 2

Okay guys so I've had this written for ages now and I had already attempted to upload it to fanfiction and I thought it had worked but apparently it didn't so here it is, chapter 2.

And remember, I don't own any of the characters or songs mentioned.

* * *

Because of the rush Sakura left in because of the fear of her being late to the train station she had completely spaced about her favourite meal of any day – Breakfast. But there was no turning back now, she had to get there on time otherwise she was bound to miss the train and be late for her first day at her new school. Although Sakura had looked over the map from her house to the train station many times in the past twenty-four hours she still managed to find herself turn into a cul-de-sac because she didn't read the street sign and she had to walk all the way back out of there. As she was getting to the end of the street she started to hear jogging behind her.

_Maybe it's a morning jogger._

She tried to tell herself.

_Maybe it's someone who has realised that they're late for something._

She again tried telling herself, by this time she was starting to get worried.

_Or maybe they found me; maybe they've come to hurt me again._

And at this point she was beginning to really panic and she began breathing heavily which is when she felt a tap on the shoulder and she was left with two options, turn around and face her attacker or try to run from them like she used to and get caught – again – like they used to. No! She may as well just get the beating over with instead of trying to run away from them. She slowly turned around to face the person who had tapped her on the shoulder to come face-to-face with a boy who looked to be about her age, he had a school backpack slung over one shoulder and a poptart hanging from the corner of his mouth. She saw him slowly reaching up with his right hand which she started to prepare for the blow that was about to come from that same hand but to her surprise he reached up to take the poptart out of his mouth.

"Hi! My names Naruto, what's your name? Are you going to Konoha high school? You're really hard to catch up to, I saw you walk past my house looking lost so I had to take my poptart to go because we can't have a pretty girl like you missing the train." The not-so-mystery guy said to her in one breath right before taking a large mouthful of poptart and looking at her and waiting for a response to his questions although he seemed pretty certain that she was going to the same high school.

"Uh-um, I'm, uh, I'm Sakura. Ye-yeah, I'm g-going to Konoha High School." Sakura managed to stutter out after her almost panic attack earlier and the shock and embarrassment from having a boy she had never met before calling her pretty.

Naruto realized that she must just be a really shy person which is why she was stuttering. "Hey, look Sakura, since you're new did you want me to show you where the station is and you could hang-out with my friends and I at school." He asked with a hopeful tone in his voice.

"Oh, um, s-sure Naruto. I'd really enjoy having someone to h-hang around." Sakura responded with an almost relieved tone and a slight smile on her face.

Naruto's face lit up in delight when he heard the words dance slowly and cautiously from her lips.

**That's why you want to have no sex, why you want to protest. Why you want to fight for your right.**

"Oh sorry Sakura, I just need to take this call." Naruto told Sakura as he began to answer the phone. She waited patiently for Naruto to finish his phone call, about a minute into the phone conversation Naruto began to signal for Sakura to follow him as he started to walk. Sakura managed to catch some parts of Naruto's side of the conversation like 'Are you feeling better? Are you coming to school today?' after a few minutes of this conversation she heard a click of a phone button and saw Naruto putting away his phone.

"Sorry about that, that was my girlfriend, she's been really sick recently and I haven't seen her in nearly two weeks, but she just called to tell me that she will be back to school today which means you'll get to meet her." As Naruto was telling her this her smile grew even wider than what it had been in for the past few minutes since she had met Naruto. "Okay, now before I show you the way to the train station we need to go pick up some of the guys that I hang out with so we can all go to school together, okay?"

"Sure thing Naruto." Sakura managed to say without stuttering once.

As they started to walk they talked themselves, and Naruto asked about why she had moved there so late in schooling, they were just at the beginning of Grade 11. She just told him that it was because he father was offered a better job here but he could tell that there was something that she wasn't willing to tell him right then which he accepted and knew she'd tell him when she was ready. It wasn't long until they came to a stop out the front of a large home that had the same kind of design as the house that she had just moved into.

"Okay Sakura, we're here. This is Kiba's house, his pretty loud and flirty. But his pretty good if you can look past all of that." Naruto explained as they walked up the stairs to the front door of Kiba's house. When they arrived in front of the door Naruto proceeded to do three solid knocked to the door glass slab on the door to which they heard a yell come from inside telling them that someone was coming to the door.

Several seconds later a guy with the most beautiful chocolate-brown hair she had ever seen came to the door, with a black pair of skinny jeans and to Sakura's shock, no shirt. The moment she saw the sight of the half-naked boy in front of her she instantly developed a deep red blush on her face which both Kiba and Naruto noticed instantly.

"Well look at this, Naruto's brought me a new playmate." Kiba commented as he look Sakura up and down taking in every detail of her body and how well-shaped her body appeared to be, she interested him. "I suppose you two wanted to head to school now, just give me a minute, I need to find my shirt." As Kiba was about to turn to go find his shirt he added "I'm Kiba by the way. The boy of your dreams." And with that he turned to go back inside his house to find his shirt.

"Do you see what I mean when I said that he is a flirt Sakura?" Naruto asked in the short time that they had alone before Kiba came back.

"Oh come on Naruto, don't go telling all the hot girls that, they'll begin to catch on that they aren't my one and only." Kiba said as he was walking out the door holding a shirt and school bag which he asked Naruto to hold while he got his shirt on. Before he slipped his shirt on Sakura caught a glimpse of a tattoo of a white dog on Kiba's lower back but before she could fully admire the tattoo Kiba had his shirt on and was buttoning it up. After buttoning up he took his bag back from Naruto and they continued on their way to the train station. For a while Sakura was just walking in between Naruto and Kiba listening to them talk about some band's new album until Kiba decided to direct his attention to Sakura some questions about where she's from and about relationships, mostly just wanting to know if she had a boyfriend or anything.

She was beginning to feel a lot more comfortable around the two of them and was beginning to wonder how many other people they needed to get before going to the train station because she started to feel that they were going to be late for school, Naruto must have realized that she was getting worried and he turned to her and explained that they only have two more stops and they will be heading to school.

After this was said they turned into a house that looked like it was big enough to house at least four small families, this is what she thought until Kiba had explained to her that this was where Shikamaru, Choji and Neji lived together with their families. After having this explained to her Naruto pulled out his mobile and began to text and at the same time explained to Sakura this it is always easier to text them to come out rather than knock on the door. Moments after having this explained to her Sakura heard a ding notifying Naruto that his text message had sent through.

After this they heard the heavy footsteps of people on the other side of the door. The doorknob slowly twisted and the door opened to reveal three more teenage boys one of which seemed to stand tall as though he was a Greek God, one who was slouching against the nearest wall and the one who had opened the door who was holding an open packet of Doritos chips.

"Hey guys, this is Sakura" Naruto said introducing her to their new companions. "Now, next stop Sasuke's and then school!" and with that everyone began on their way to this unknown boys house. Along the way she was asked the same questions over again about why she had moved there and if she had a boyfriend. Although the straight forwardness of the boys was slightly overwhelming she enjoyed it. She had never been one to spend time people her age before let alone boys her age, Sakura jaw was beginning to hurt from all the smiling that she had been doing she just prayed that it would last and just keep getting better.

Luckily for them Sasuke's house was just a few houses down from the guys and just around the corner from the train station so they would definitely be able to get there before the next train and they wouldn't be late for school. While they were walking Sakura got time to observe how everyone interacted with each other and she discovered that Choji and Shikamaru seemed to be the closet out of everyone and that Kiba and Naruto were the loudest and most outgoing of them all and that Naruto was completely right about Kiba and how flirty he is. The one person that she couldn't understand was Neji; it seemed that he had no happiness to be around them, he barely even interacted with any of them at all.

Everyone slowly began to turn onto a footpath the lead up to a house the looked almost identical to her own home but just slightly larger as they got to the door Naruto reached up to the door bell and rang it. After mere seconds of ringing it there was a boy who came to the door, he made Neji's Greek God look, look like trash in comparison. He seemed flawless in every way, and he was staring directly as Sakura with his mouth slightly gaped and eyes' slowly wandering the curves of her body like Kiba's had but not with the same lustful look in his eyes but with more of a curious and interested look.

"Okay Sasuke, this is Sakura. She's hanging out with us from now on." Naruto said with a loud happy voice.

"No, she'll be hanging out with all of you. There is no way that I am hanging out with some pink haired freak." Sasuke said in a dark tone while turning his eyes of interest into a glare directed right at Sakura herself.

Sakura was shocked, shocked that he was so mean and that he acted like he hated her before she could even properly introduce herself. She felt tears slowly start to build up in her eyes this is when she turned away with her head down. At that same moment that she was turning she heard something that sounded like slap or maybe even a soft punch and then heard Sasuke say ouch and began yelling at someone about how it isn't his fault that he insulted a 'freak' and in that instant she didn't expect anyone to say anything back and that they would all start joining in with the yelling and direct it at her but instead to her surprise she heard a voice that she hadn't heard yet and she automatically knew who it was coming from as she turned in shock to witness Neji giving Sasuke a mouthful about how he shouldn't be so disrespectful to a woman who had down nothing wrong by him.

After some insults were flung back and forth between the two boys Naruto and Kiba managed to stop the yelling between the two boys who both at that instant just began their own trip to the train station with no one wishing to follow either one. Sakura made a mental note that she will need to thank Neji for defending her like that. Sakura finally realized that all these boys were supposed to be good friends and if one of them didn't want her around the rest of them were probably too polite to tell her the same thing. This is when she let her shoulders slouch and she turned and began to walk away from the remaining boys with her head down and tears again beginning to build up again but this time they didn't stop, it was too quick, that's when the tears began to fall down her face.

* * *

Okay guys, here it is.  
Chapter 2.

Song mentioned was

'Make Me Proud' by Drake


End file.
